Avas Corporation
The Avas Corporation is a Senja based company that operates hotels. They are based in the City of Vetriver and operate the Avas Crowne Hotel & Convention Centre and Avas Lakeside Hotel there. Avas Crowne Hotel & Convention Centre The Avas Corporation was formed after the construction of the Avas Hotel & Convention Centre in Vetriver. It has won several awards from designers and artists in the Senja and Reyida Districts for its layout, and design. It is one of the largest buildings under one roof. The Hotel is made up of several wings. The main tower being a 7-story building, with a large grand lobby, with all rooms looking down to the first floor. The top two floors, being a Vista suites and VIP suites. The first wing has two ball rooms, and the second wing having two more ball rooms and a pool. The building also includes an ourdoor seating area off of the convention main wing. Being the only hotel and convention centre in the entire area, it attracts several guests and hosts several events every year. This has drastically effected Vetriver's economy and population boom. Around the hotel it sparked up many businesses, that get visited by the Avas's guests frequently. Because of the recent addition of Avas Lakeside, the main Hotel & Convention Centre also in Vetriver was named to the Avas Crowne Hotel & Convention Centre to distinguish the two locations. Expansion The Avas Corporation has said there has talk of a possible expansion in another city, or in another area of Vetriver when it gets big enough. As of now, the company has announced no plans of building another location, but it might be in the works in the future sometime. The City of Centura has been talk of this future site, however the Avas Corporation released a statement about a possible Centura location, "The City of Centura would be a suitable location for an Avas Hotel & Convention Center in the future. However, due to Centura's unique landscape and current buildings and freeways It might be impossible for us to build what we would need to meet our goal of a hotel and convention center. It would take some careful planning for us to build what we need there. As for now, for our future plans we are looking elsewhere." Avas eventually did make the decision to expand. They are opening their second location "The Avas Lakeside Hotel" also in Vetriver. Avas Lakeside The Avas Corporation was looking to eventually expand, but they wanted to address the situation of not having enough rooms for convention go-ers at the Avas Crowne Hotel, even the nearby Hauktel Vetriver would run out of rooms. Nearby the Avas Crowne in the Dempster neighbourhood a project was just starting called the "Lakeside Hotel" by Ignas Properties. It was right on the edge of the river overlooking Lake Trenton. The Avas Corporation saw this opportunity and purchased the lot and the unfinished structure. They make the structure even larger taking up the majority of the lot available. The buildings exterior is finished. It has 5 floors, with 5 meeting rooms, a pool, and 28 guest rooms in total. It also has an assailable rooftop. It is expected to be finished soon. Category:Companies